


Nyctophobia

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid loves him for it, F/M, Fluff, Hiccup does a thing, Post-Blindsided, Snoggletog, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid has developed a bit of a problem. Actually, a rather big and annoying problem for any Hofferson. Hiccup manages to come up with a solution just in time for Snoggletog.





	Nyctophobia

**A few weeks post-Blindsided, Astrid can't help but feel a little afraid.**

**Hiccup is there to help.**

**Short with some Snoggletog feels (Idk that Blindsided happened near Snoggletog but lets pretend it did.)**

-HTTYD-

Astrid grit her teeth, determined  _not_  to feel afraid tonight as she headed back to her hut. It was all fine... until Stormfly flew off to the stables. Then Astrid was alone, and the solitary candle couldn't truly illuminate the pressing darkness. She shook her head, refusing to feel fear again.

She wouldn't be afraid tonight.

Astrid prepared everything for bed as quickly and thoroughly as possible, then practically war-marched to her candle. Taking a deep breath, she blew it out. The darkness became absolute, closing in on her from all sides as she scuttled to her bed, crawled beneath her blanket. Her heart pounded, sweat pricklimg on the back of her neck and strange chills ran down to her hands and feet.

It made her feel ridiculous, being afraid of the  _dark._ But every time the blackness settled, Astrid felt that initial gutting terror she would never see again. That Stormfly would always be wary of her rider falling off. That the other Riders would think her needy. That enemies would see her as easy prey.

That she wouldn't ever see Hiccup smile at her again.

Astrid trembled slightly as she curled up tighter, telling herself again and again that the blindness was gone. Gothi cured her. If she lit a candle or even went outside, flames and moon and stars would show themselves and everything would go back to normal. Astrid didn't want to need to reassure herself, but with a defeated sigh Astrid got up, sinking her feet back into her boots and walking to her hut door in total darkness.

_"Windows._  I need windows."

That was what she got for making most of her hut from iron instead of wood. Much harder to make a little hatch for starlight. Astrid opened the door, a surprisingly bright moon and dozens, maybe even hundreds of stars shining down on her still-working eyes. Relief slowly pushed away the anxiety plaguing her blood, a few flickering torches down by the centre of the edge another solid reminder that she was  _not_  still blind.

"Astrid?"

Recent friend-turned-boyfriend, one Hiccup Haddock, had clearly not turned in for the night yet and landed next to her hut, sliding from the back his dragon with a familiar  _thunk!_ as his prosthetic leg hit wood.

"What are you doing up?"

"Fixing a broken lock on the food storehouse. Else Snotlout and hungry dragons would clean us out. You?"

"Just... looking."

Hiccup cocked his head, reaching slowly for her hand in that slightly nervous way new lovers were prone to.

"At what?"

Astrid took his outstretched hand, pulled him close. Kissed him. His lopsided grin warmed her like a hot meal.

"The sky. You."

"You can do that anytime, I thought you were going to bed."

Astrid shrugged, but Hiccup was like a dragon with a bone, couldn't let it go, couldn't stand not knowing and didn't let her drop it.

"I was."

"Is this about when you couldn't see?"

How did he always see right through her? She tried to play it off, but Hiccup had been watching her face for years before he kissed it. He knew her tells and Astrid really struggled to lie to him.

"Sometimes... just a little... I get scared the dark will be permanent again."

Hiccup was going to laugh at her. She sounded silly. Childish. She was a Hofferson. Hoffersons were meant to be fearless.

"And you're... embarrassed about that? Why?"

"Not-so-fearless Astrid Hofferson doesn't have much of a ring to it."

"Hey, look at me" Hiccup cupped her cheek, turned her face toward his "you don't have to be fearless every minute of every day. Gods Astrid, I could not  _imagine_  what you went through with that and anybody who says  _they_  wouldn't be scared to never see again would be lying."

He kissed her temple, her forehead, her cheek. Astrid melted against him, slid her arms around a narrow waist and felt slim arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to stay fall asleep? Just this once so you can see the moonlight through the door hatch?"

Still ashamed to be afraid, Astrid almost didn't agree but Hiccup was difficult to say no to when he was being particularly sweet. Like now.

"Just once."

Hiccup was the perfect gentleman, only sat on the stool nearest her bed and leant against the wall with a serene expression on his face as Astrid settled down, a silver shard of moonlight lighting her floor. Soft lips touched her cheek as the darkness came back, but Astrid was already asleep before she could panic.

Nobody mocked her for her night time woes, so Astrid could only surmise Hiccup had kept her confidence on the matter. As he should, else she would have chased him with an axe. Still, she appreciated it massively. Almost as much as she appreciated Hiccups murmured promise to find a way to help her, his patience as he sat silently waiting to close her door when she'd fallen asleep a few nights later. He did it every few nights, never laughing at her silly fears and those were the nights Astrid slept best.

The Edge was done up for Snoggletog; they would go back to Berk for the day itself, but the decorating and eating began earlier and so a few sprigs of Mistletoe appeared (Snotlout got punched under it many times) and a few ribbons and snow-dragons could be seen around. Astrid fretted and debated what to give Hiccup for the holiday, and he was wayyy ahead of her judging by the way she found a wrapped bowl and a curiously tied bag on her bed, with a note, one evening.

_"This isn't your actual Snoggletog gift, but I finished this yesterday and it was just a great coincidence it's almost the day for giving. Just add a scoop from bag to bowl and it ought to help your little night time problem._

_Hiccup"_

Astrid unwrapped the bowl; Hiccup had obviously carved it for her from stone, which must have taken a lot of time. She traced the runes around the rim, curiousity moving her along eventually. Then she opened the bag, realising exactly what Hiccup had put in the bag and why she needed a stone bowl to hold it as a shimmering blue light filled the room.

_Flightmare algae._

-HTTYD-

**Hiccup out there inventing Astrid a nightlight. I'm not sure I love this but hey I never do. Have some Snoggletog feels.**


End file.
